


His Darling

by beyondthehunt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthehunt/pseuds/beyondthehunt
Summary: Magnus cannot help but to adore the man lying next to him. His angel. His love. His darling.





	His Darling

Warmth enveloped Magnus as let out a content sigh, rolling over to face the beautiful man lying next to him. Alec always looked so peaceful under the glowing light of the sun. Magnus ran a finger over Alec’s cheek, giving into a smile. He enjoyed the days where he would awake before Alec, giving him a chance to watch the man sleep. Even though he would snore, Alec was like an angel. Magnus stopped his fingers near Alec’s lips, gently grazing over his top lip. At that, Alec stirred, fluttering his eyes open.

“Mornin’,” Alec groggily whispered, kissing Magnus’s finger.

Magnus let out a light laugh, pulling away his finger. “Morning, sleepy head.”

Alec stared at him, his hazel eyes aglow. “I hope you liked your birthday gift.”

Taken aback, Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Birthday gift?” Magnus was at a lost, looking around to see if there was a gift hiding anywhere around him. Nothing.

“Me,” Alec simply stated. “I was pretty much awake when you woke up, but I decided to let you think I was asleep. I know how much you like to stare.”

Magnus let out a gasp at Alec’s confession. “Alexander, how dare you accuse me of such nonsense! I would never.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec grabbed ahold of Magnus and pulled him towards his body. “I’m not accusing. I am simply stating a fact. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know. I do it too.”

Snuggling into Alec, Magnus chuckled. “You do, huh? Well then, I guess we should both consider ourselves stalkers. It is not nice to stare, after all.” 

“But I like staring. You look so content when you’re asleep. We spend most of our days wrestling with chaos, so it’s just nice to see you like that. As if we had a normal day,” Alec explained.

Magnus hummed in agreement. “Me too. I just feel so safe next to you. It’s just us and no one else.”

Smiling, Alec turned to give a kiss, wrapping his hands around Magnus’s waist. “Happy birthday. I do have a real gift, by the way.”

“You didn’t have to, you know. I would have been perfectly content with just you, darling,” Magnus said. 

“I know, but you deserve everything, Magnus.”

“You’re my everything, my darling. You are.”

Magnus did not care that he sounded cheesy at that moment, but it was true. Alec was his everything, and was all that he ever needed. He never felt complete until he met Alec. He had always felt so lost. Alec changed that for him.

“I love you,” Alec said after a few moments. “Even if you are a bit sappy at times.”

Magnus threw his head back, letting out a laugh. “You’re the one that started it. I love you, too.” 

The two spent the rest of the morning just lying in bed, talking and giggling. Magnus even tried to play a guessing game as to what Alec got him. Alec would not give in, no matter how many times Magnus tried to persuade him. And he tried many ways. However, none of his guesses were even close as to what Alec gave him. It was a promise ring to promise a forever. A forever with his darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Magnus Bane!


End file.
